


[VID] Ghost

by Morgan Dawn (morgandawn)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Other, Video, Video Format: Streaming, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-02
Updated: 2005-08-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgandawn/pseuds/Morgan%20Dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some random technical comments. I’ve never offered any comments before on a vid. It seems time consuming, somewhat self-reflective, and boring. But never let it be said, I was afraid to be boring. Or self-absorbed.</p><p><strong>On Song Structure</strong><br/>"Ghost" by Live is a 5min song, with several repeated choruses and stanzas. I knew I needed to cut it. After my first cut, I contacted (a fellow vidder and Dr Who fan) and asked her what else needed to be cut. She suggested we take out all the choruses except the last one. I also trimmed the beginning and snipped off the instrumental bridges and the end. Don’t be surprised if you don’t recognize the song – after editing, it comes in around 2 min 53 sec. But it makes a stronger narrative. Go betas! (or collaborators – I just cannot think of people as fish. They are more like partners in crime – oops, vidding).</p><p><strong>On POV</strong><br/>The vid starts off in the Doctor’s POV. In the last stanza, I shifted the POV to Rose - now the Doctor is her "ghost." POV's shifts are tricky - particularly when you don’t evenly divide the song into sections. Here, I reserved only the last stanza for Rose - matching the female singer's voice with Rose's POV. I hinted at Rose's presence (as a possible POV character) earlier when I used a matte frame image of the Doctor & Rose holding hands and superimposed it over a long shot of the Dr, Rose and the Tardis. This is the first time in the song that the female singer's voice bleeds through clearly and I wanted to make her presence known.</p><p><strong>On Color</strong><br/>A few people commented on the color of the clips. I used the same source as the rest of the world - the wonderful avi files from bittorent. I did do some color correcting - the most dramatic changes are the clips using the Daleks, where I applied what I call the "copper" filter - it turns metal more bronzy and adds a greenish undertone. This was to match the show's use of green for the Dalek's weapons. I also (with Laura’s help) used the color corrector to change a ceiling panel and its lighting to blue to match the surrounding clips. I washed out a few clips & added a "glow" filter to soften one of the Rose clips. And that was pretty much it (besides the normal lightening/darkening I do for every vid).</p><p>I was fortunate that the clips I selected carried their own built-in color scheme - blue and gold. And once I picked up on this, it helped me in the final selection of clips.</p><p><strong>Clip Choice </strong><br/>Not much to add there, except the scenes with the Doctor running down a burning hallway are from a BBC trailer. Unfortunately, the BBC logo is a huge boomingly loud red thing, so I needed to do a lot of matting, shifting, zooming etc. I was not completely successful in eliminating the logo - but in the end, allowed the 80/20 rule to kick in. I could not physically afford to spend another 3 days trying to remove a smallish 2x2 area. Bad BBC.</p><p><strong>Aspect Ratio Woes </strong><br/>I listened to fans moaning about aspect ratio issues and thought – oh that will never impact me. Ha ha. You can hear the universe laughing behind my back. Since my external capture card no longer imports, I was stuck with DVD ripping. I had almost completed the vid, before I discovered that my aspect ratio adjustments were still off (even using the ones recommended by other editors.) I resorted to the low tech method - placing post-its on the screen to mark the 4 corners I wanted. And adjusted the ratios step by step. And they match nothing known to man. More evidence that the BBC is not of this earth.</p><p><strong>Thanks</strong><br/>Thanks to the following who were my betas/collaborators: gattagrigia (for crucial help on reshaping the song into a more narrative structure), laurashapiro (color, color and more color!), and permetaform (beats are our friends). And a special thanks to xlorp for patiently walking into the room every 15 minutes when I called out: "oooh, look at this clip. And this clip. And this clip....Oh look! Another clip."</p></blockquote>





	[VID] Ghost

[Ghost](https://vimeo.com/121002769) from [Fan Fandom](https://vimeo.com/user27465281) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Vid by Morgan Dawn. Premiered at the 2005 Vividcon vid show.

Password: thedoctor

**Song** : Ghost  
**Artist** : Live  
**Fandom** : Dr Who  
**Format** : 20MB DivX file (both PC & Mac compatible)  
**Summary** : The Doctor & Rose learn that some people can haunt you forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Some random technical comments. I’ve never offered any comments before on a vid. It seems time consuming, somewhat self-reflective, and boring. But never let it be said, I was afraid to be boring. Or self-absorbed.
> 
>  **On Song Structure**  
>  "Ghost" by Live is a 5min song, with several repeated choruses and stanzas. I knew I needed to cut it. After my first cut, I contacted (a fellow vidder and Dr Who fan) and asked her what else needed to be cut. She suggested we take out all the choruses except the last one. I also trimmed the beginning and snipped off the instrumental bridges and the end. Don’t be surprised if you don’t recognize the song – after editing, it comes in around 2 min 53 sec. But it makes a stronger narrative. Go betas! (or collaborators – I just cannot think of people as fish. They are more like partners in crime – oops, vidding).
> 
>  **On POV**  
>  The vid starts off in the Doctor’s POV. In the last stanza, I shifted the POV to Rose - now the Doctor is her "ghost." POV's shifts are tricky - particularly when you don’t evenly divide the song into sections. Here, I reserved only the last stanza for Rose - matching the female singer's voice with Rose's POV. I hinted at Rose's presence (as a possible POV character) earlier when I used a matte frame image of the Doctor & Rose holding hands and superimposed it over a long shot of the Dr, Rose and the Tardis. This is the first time in the song that the female singer's voice bleeds through clearly and I wanted to make her presence known.
> 
>  **On Color**  
>  A few people commented on the color of the clips. I used the same source as the rest of the world - the wonderful avi files from bittorent. I did do some color correcting - the most dramatic changes are the clips using the Daleks, where I applied what I call the "copper" filter - it turns metal more bronzy and adds a greenish undertone. This was to match the show's use of green for the Dalek's weapons. I also (with Laura’s help) used the color corrector to change a ceiling panel and its lighting to blue to match the surrounding clips. I washed out a few clips & added a "glow" filter to soften one of the Rose clips. And that was pretty much it (besides the normal lightening/darkening I do for every vid).
> 
> I was fortunate that the clips I selected carried their own built-in color scheme - blue and gold. And once I picked up on this, it helped me in the final selection of clips.
> 
>  **Clip Choice**  
>  Not much to add there, except the scenes with the Doctor running down a burning hallway are from a BBC trailer. Unfortunately, the BBC logo is a huge boomingly loud red thing, so I needed to do a lot of matting, shifting, zooming etc. I was not completely successful in eliminating the logo - but in the end, allowed the 80/20 rule to kick in. I could not physically afford to spend another 3 days trying to remove a smallish 2x2 area. Bad BBC.
> 
>  **Aspect Ratio Woes**  
>  I listened to fans moaning about aspect ratio issues and thought – oh that will never impact me. Ha ha. You can hear the universe laughing behind my back. Since my external capture card no longer imports, I was stuck with DVD ripping. I had almost completed the vid, before I discovered that my aspect ratio adjustments were still off (even using the ones recommended by other editors.) I resorted to the low tech method - placing post-its on the screen to mark the 4 corners I wanted. And adjusted the ratios step by step. And they match nothing known to man. More evidence that the BBC is not of this earth.
> 
>  **Thanks**  
>  Thanks to the following who were my betas/collaborators: gattagrigia (for crucial help on reshaping the song into a more narrative structure), laurashapiro (color, color and more color!), and permetaform (beats are our friends). And a special thanks to xlorp for patiently walking into the room every 15 minutes when I called out: "oooh, look at this clip. And this clip. And this clip....Oh look! Another clip."


End file.
